dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trunks (Dragon Ball Advanced)
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Evil Dragons of Time Saga" |Race=1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Human-type Earthling |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 756 |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address=West City |Occupation= Inventor at Capsule Corp Investigator for Galactic Patrol |Allegiance=Capsule Corp Galactic Patrol |Classification= |Affiliations= Kakarot (father) Bulma: AW (mother) Bardock (grandfather) Gine: AW (grandmother) Dr. Brief: AW (grandfather) Mrs. Brief: AW (grandmother) Raditz (uncle/mentor) Chi-Chi: AW (aunt/mentor) Qurita (cousin) Hyōtan (cousin) Sharpner: AW (boyfriend) Cus (mentor) }} Trunks (ゼノのトランクス Zeno no Torankusu) is the Alternate World counterpart of Trunks/Gohan and son of Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Bulma. Personality Like his father; Xeno Trunks is exceptionally intelligent, cunning, and serious but he is more better at dropping his serious persona in order to have fun. He is capable developing complex strategies that only his father can follow and has often left his opponent more confused in how they were defeated. He retains the Saiyan fighting spirit but chooses to eliminate weaker fighters first before taking on the strongest opponent. Appearance Xeno Trunks has his father's facial features and his mother's skin tone. He wears an outfit similar to the Metamorans; a yellow and black vest over a dark red sleeves shirt, and the traditional sash worn by Fusions. Along with it he wears red gloves, black pants, and footwear similar to Gohanks: Xeno. He has purple hair and eye brows like his mother, and his mother's blue-eyes. He keeps his hair in bowl cut similar to Trunks from the main dimension. Biography Xeno Trunks as child somewhat of a rough life as he was kidnapped by Xeno Vegeta and Xeno Nappa but saved by his uncle. His uncle and aunt from time to time train in order to help him use his powers and eventually became an investigator from the Galactic Patrol and was sent Metamor to investigate a report of a space pirate being on the planet. While on Planet; he learned the Fusion Dance and obtained some Metamoran clothing. He returned after Chronoa warn them of Xeno Innocent Buu and joined the war against Babidi. They were able to defeat countless of soldiers sent by the evil wizard and eventually Xeno Babidi was killed and Buu fated was left ambiguous until Xeno Nappa was forced to revive Xeno Babidi. However, by that point they'd already gotten strong and Xeno Trunks had already obtain Super Saiyan. Sometime before Xeno Trunks was recruited by Chronoa to stop the Shadow Dragons of Time; Xeno Trunks wanted to improve on his Earthling side and thus removed his tail. Power Xeno Trunks base form power level was considered to be similar to Gotenks' Super Saiyan Power level. However, after training under Cus, he was able to last a few minutes in a fight with Base form Vegeta in his Whis Outfit. Techniques *Flight *Ki Sense *Fusion Dance *Final Spirit Cannon **Last Riot Javelin - Same as Angry Blow **Rebellion Trigger - Same as above ***Bad Rebellion Trigger - A Infectious Ki Blast variant of Rebellion Trigger used in his Bacterial Spore form against Hikkan. ***Rebellion Spark - A short-range version of Rebellion Trigger used to destroy Hikkan Dark Shenron. ***Arcane Rebellion Trigger - A more powerful version of Rebellion Trigger enhanced by Magic. ***Advanced Arcane Rebellion Trigger - A more powerful version of Rebellion Trigger enhanced by powerful magic. ****Advanced Arcane Full Power Rebellion Trigger - An even more powerful version of RebellioN Trigger enhanced by powerful magic. ***Family Rebellion - A team attack of used by him and his father, grandfather, uncle, and cousin in the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament against the Time Rift version of Future Dabura. **Rebellion Cutter - A team attack of Dial's Double Destructo Disk and Xeno Trunks' Final Spirit Cannon. *Rebellion Sword - Xeno Trunks' version of Arcane Flash Sword. *Heavy Finish *Galick Gun - Taught to him by Cus *Masenko - Same as above *Final Flash - Same as above *Meteor Crash - Used against Hikkan Dark Shenron *Final Cannon - Used against Hikkan Dark Shenron *Quiet Rage - Used against Xeno Bardock while he was fused with the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball *Blazing Rush - Used against Xeno Bardock while he was fused with the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball *Lightning Kick - Same as above *Thrust Counterattack - Same as above **Angry Blow - Same as above *Soaring Dragon Strike - Same as above *Final Explosion - Xeno Bardock and Xeno Trunks used Final Explosion as a team attack in order to make the attack less fatal, but instead they were left battered and bruised. Transformations Great Ape Xeno Kakarot explained to Cus that Xeno Trunks once transformed into the Great Ape form while they were training and was forced to use physical force in order to teach him to control his form. He used this form frequently against their first fight with Babidi's forces. Super Saiyan Angered at himself for accidentally killing Xeno Sharpner and transformed into a Super Saiyan at his Graduation ceremony after Xeno Vegeta came to attack for a second time. He has yet to fully master the form as he still requires an emotional trigger by the time Chronoa returned to request their help. Trunks was able to learn to transform into Super Saiyan at will while training with Cus in the Room of Spirit and Time. Super Saiyan 2 Xeno Trunks achieved this as a result of his training in the Room of Spirit and Time and was able to achieve this form from further training while his father and uncle fought against Sky Dark Shenron. He first used this against his grandfather after Xeno Bardock was infected by Hikkan and force fused with the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball. Like all Saiyans; his rage is able to increase his power as he when Hikkan spores were killing the World Tournament audience; Trunks became furious and is power increased slightly allowing him to momentarily overpower him and gain the upperhand. Bacterial Spores After inhaling the bacteria spores released by spores that emerged from the ground after Hikkan reforms; Xeno Trunks undergoes a transformation causing a red-black mass to form over his left arm while causing the sclera in his left eye to become yellow and his clothes slightly tear. Super Saiyan 3 In complete rage and anger at Hikkan for the deaths he caused; Xeno Trunks ascends to Super Saiyan 3 becoming even than before and even surpassed Goku when he demonstrated its power against Majin Buu; possibly due to the fact that Xeno Kakarot is the Legendary Super Saiyan and the Legendary Saiyan genes may have a different effect on Saiyans even if they don't have the ability to turn Legendary Super Saiyan. He is able to overpower Hikkan in this form but due to the stamina drain; he feints after killing Hikkan. Son of a Legend A unique transformation achieved by Xeno Trunks due to his heritage. Xeno Trunks was able to achieve this form while fighting against Mythic Dark Shenron fuelled by his desire to protect Dial and Cooler. In this form; his hair becomes more wild resembling Future Trunks' Ultra Super Saiyan form while his muscle mass increases resembling the muscle mass from his Super Saiyan form and possess yellow eyes. This form was also able to make his tail regrow to full length and gave him the ability to transform under a full moon. Golden Great Ape With help from Chronoa; Xeno Trunks was able to transform into the Golden Great Ape form but was easily defeated by Mythic as he rampage through out the barren planet. He lost interest in fight forcing Xeno Raditz to go after him and try to calm him down. Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Trunks achieved Super Saiyan 4 after he regain control of his Golden Great Ape after sensing his father's immense ki. He gains scarlet fur and yellow eyes similar to his father's form while his hair remains lavender and two strands of hair hang down his face while retaining only his pants, shoes, and red gloves. Mage Transformation Xeno Trunks undergoes a unique transformation in his Mage Transformation. His hair completely changes in appearance resulting his hairstyle becoming identical to Xeno Gohanks' hairstyle except his hair is entirely lavender while his clothes become identical to Xeno Gotenks' clothes. Along with his new clothes; he gains a Nodachi sword with its scabbard tied to his waist. Spectral Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Trunks utilises his Mage Transformation ability alongside his Super Saiyan 4 form causing minor differences in the form such as his hairstyle resemble Gohan's Super Saiyan 4 hairstyle with his hair becoming dark brown in colour and his fur a lighter shade of red. Spectral Super Saiyan 4 Evolved Through a sheer force of will and his response of need resulting in his Spectral Super Saiyan 4 Evolved form. While in this form; his aura becomes more flame-like almost appearing as a star while his fur becomes a bright lime colour resulting in an increase in muscle mass and surpassing his previous limits. Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters with ki Category:LGBT Characters